D'un fantasme à l'autre
by Dark Roz
Summary: Cadeau/Trophée pour chance-a-4-feuille. Hermione est amoureuse. Et a des envies vraiment étranges. À partir de cette nuit, elle s'autorise à les satisfaire…  Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, et le genre "Parody" non plus. Âmes sensibles s'abtenir...


_**Blabla de moi :**__Coucou, me revoilà avec __**cette… chose**__ ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est digne d'être qualifié ainsi. Sans doute le texte le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais écrit._

_Je précise que dans le cadre de cette parodie, les persos frôlent légèrement (mais alors, très légèrement) les OOC. Et le plus souvent, c'est le point de vue d'Hermione qui est utilisé._

_Ce One Shot est un __**cadeau pour **_**chance-a-4-feuille**_, une des gagnantes du défi de « L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple ». Elle a choisi le pairing (assez atypique, je l'admets), mais pour le reste, je plaide entièrement coupable. J'espère qu'en cliquant sur cette fic, vous ne vous attendiez pas à du grand art et de la littérature poétique, parce que vous risquez d'être très déçus. Mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même…_

**/!\**_** Attention lemon** (si on peut appeler ça un lemon, moi je dirais plutôt une blague)_

_**Bonne lecture et bon courage !**_

* * *

><p><strong>D'un fantasme à l'autre<strong>

Une fois de plus, Hermione soupira de mécontentement. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle cherchait ce qui clochait chez elle, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Car, comme chacun sait, Hermione Granger ne laisse _jamais_ une question sans réponse. _Jamais._

Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle faisait une dépression, mais comme ses amis le lui avaient fait remarquer, elle se plongeait dans les études avec toujours autant d'acharnement et de passion. Et quand Hermione travaille, le moral ne peut être qu'au top !

Ensuite, elle s'était dit que si son problème n'était pas psychologique, il était physique. Peut-être faisait-elle un complexe sur son apparence ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle s'était observée des heures dans son miroir, à la recherche du moindre défaut. Là encore, la recherche fut vaine. Comment aurait-elle pu complexer ? Elle était sublime, avec ses beaux cheveux emmêlés - _semblables à des bottes de foin et trop bandants_, comme disait le jeune fermier moldu qui habitait près de chez son oncle. En plus, elle avait le teint frais grâce à son gommage aux tripes de grenouille. Et la touche finale à cette beauté, elle avait fait tresser les poils de ses aisselles, ce qui lui donnait une petite touche chic et soignée. Non, force était de l'admettre, elle était irrésistible !

Mais alors, quelle était la cause de ces troubles qu'elle ressentait ? De son absence d'appétit ? De ces douleurs qu'elle ressentait parfois à la poitrine, au niveau du cœur ?

La question restait sans réponse. Elle l'avait donc reléguée dans la partie « à se soucier plus tard » de son cerveau – et oui, dans le cerveau d'Hermione, tout est organisé, classé, trié.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque avec Ginny, faisant semblant de ne pas lire le magazine de la rouquine, elle eut l'illumination : « Mais bien sûr, je suis amoureuse ! »

Quelques Serpentards qui passaient la regardèrent avec mépris mais elle s'en moquait, trop occupée à coller son nez sur la page _courrier du cœur _du magazine.

« De qui ? », demanda innocemment son amie.

La question décontenança Hermione. « Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je sais que je suis amoureuse, c'est tout. »

Ginny gloussa.

« Tu sais, pour avoir eu besoin d'un magazine pour comprendre que t'étais amoureuse, tu dois être drôlement coupée du monde. Essaies un peu de t'ouvrir aux autres, ça te ferait pas de mal ! Et avec un peu de chance, tu sauras de qui tu es amoureuse… »

« Merci Ginny mais je n'ai aucunement besoin de m'ouvrir aux autres ! »

Sur ce, elle partit furax. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle à lui donner des conseils ?

Pourtant, au dîner, elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter chaque visage, chaque corps, chaque personne, dans l'espoir de découvrir pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments. Et chaque _produit testé_ avait droit à son analyse personnalisée dans le cerveau d'Hermione :

Harry. Encore en train de parler Quidditch.

Ron. Définitivement trop stupide.

Seamus. En train de rouler une pelle à Dean.

Dean. Euh… indisponible.

Neville. En train de mater Chourave ou je rêve ?

Après avoir passé en revue tous les mâles de sa table, elle dut se résoudre (avec un dégoût certain) à faire dériver son regard vers ces _échecs de la nature_ des autres maisons.

Serdaigles. Tous bien trop stupides pour elle – euh, ça va les chevilles ?

Poufsouffles. Trop ridicules avec leurs gloussements énervants.

Serpentards. Trop cruels, quoique trop _hot_. Petit coup d'œil prolongé.

Malfoy. Trop blond – bravo Hermione, ça c'est constructif !

Nott. Trop inconnu (?)

Zabini. Trop silencieux – en même temps avec une fille pareille, vaut mieux qu'il l'ouvre pas trop…

Et puis zut, rien de rien ! Pas même un frisson. Il avaient tous l'air de gamins aussi incultes que pré pubères ! Minute… glissement de regard vers la table des professeurs.

La veille, elle se serait profondément haïe d'avoir pareille pensée en tête. Aujourd'hui, la curiosité était trop forte. Elle scruta chaque visage le plus rapidement possible quand son regard se stoppa brusquement.

Du blanc. Plein de poils blancs. Et des demi-lunes couvrant un bleu ciel qui pétille.

Oh merlin ! Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Albus Dumbledore !

* * *

><p>Ça y est ! Elle avait enfin ce fichu mot de passe ! Merci à Miss Teigne pour lui avoir rapporté les confidences de Minerva. Qu'est-ce que c'était facile de tirer des infos d'une chatte en chaleur…<p>

_« Lemon hard »_, prononça Hermione une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, qui se mit à pivoter. Est-ce que le directeur connaissait au moins la signification de son mot de passe ?

La jeune fille eut rapidement grimpé les escaliers, et frappa à la porte comme une désespérée. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un Dumbledore… en nuisette ? Il portait une espèce de chose transparente - d'un bleu nuit brodé d'étoiles - lui arrivant bien au-dessus des genoux, et avec un bonnet assorti.

« Miss Granger, quelle surprise ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à une heure aussi tardive ? »

Il ne semblait même pas gêné par sa tenue, et la regardait d'un air bienveillant. En cet instant, Hermione le trouva terriblement désirable. Elle se décida finalement à suivre les conseils de Ginny. Ce soir, cerveau en mode pause : elle allait s'ouvrir _complètement._

Frappée d'une envie violente, elle se rua sur les lèvres du directeur et referma brusquement la porte. Elle s'accrocha fermement à la nuque du vieil homme pour lui rendre toute fuite impossible, avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Ça avait un gout de citron, rendant leur échange acide et enivrant. Hermione se sentait littéralement fondre…

Au bout d'un long moment d'échange salivaire, Albus se décida à prendre les choses en mains plaqua la jeune fille contre la porte, commençant à la déshabiller avec frénésie. Et oui, il avait beau être gay, ça faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de _tremper le biscuit. _Il serait fou de laisser passer une chance pareille. En plus, il avait mangé tellement de bonbons au citron ce soir qu'il se tapait une érection du feu de Dieu – et oui, une jeune fille en fleur qui se frotte contre vous, aucun effet, mais des _bonbons au citron..._ Ils allaient bien s'amuser, cette nuit !

Hermione se retrouva bien vite entièrement nue, et sentait une petite chose dure contre son ventre. Elle s'agenouilla et souleva le voile transparent qui lui servait de vêtements. La _petite chose dure_ qu'elle avait senti se retrouva être le sexe de l'homme. Sans doute à cause de nombreuses années à jouer en solitaire, la verge était toute fripée comme un pruneau. Pour Hermione, il n'y avait pas de vision plus sublime sur cette Terre. Excitée au possible, elle la prit entièrement en bouche, ayant encore de la place – tu m'étonnes, avec sa grande gueule ! Hum, bref, passons…

La jeune fille se mit à pomper avidement, électrisée par l'étrange saveur rance. Sentant que l'homme allait bientôt venir, elle retira la queue de sa bouche et, après s'être relevée et bien positionnée, s'empala violemment dessus.

Sous les gémissements et les « oh oui, va-y mon Bubus ! » de la brune, le directeur de Poudlard commença un lent va-et-vient presque mécanique qu'il ne put accélérer à cause de ses problèmes d'articulations. Heureusement, il était du genre précoce, et ne mit donc pas longtemps à gicler à l'intérieur de la chatte dégoulinante. Au cri qu'Hermione avait poussé, il comprit qu'elle avait joui aussi même si honnêtement, il s'en branlait comme de son premier citron.

Dans un souci de protéger une intimité inexistante, il rabaissa le pan de son vêtement et la laissa pantelante contre sa porte pour retourner se coucher. C'était une grande fille, elle trouverait bien la sortie toute seule !

Hermione, elle, était comblée : elle venait d'avoir le meilleur coup de sa vie – pauvre, pauvre fille… Tout sourire, elle essuya le liquide jaunâtre qui coulait entre ses cuisses et se rhabilla, quittant les lieux avec fierté. Être passée à l'acte l'avait non seulement libérée de ce sentiment absurde et inutile qu'était l'amour, mais en plus, il lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose : elle avait couché avec le directeur. Si ça avait été possible, alors son fantasme de toujours serait un jeu d'enfant à réaliser… C'est avec un sourire sadique qu'elle partit vers son dortoir, l'esprit envahi de plans plus tordus les uns que les autres pour parvenir à ses fins. _Oh que oui,_ se rengorgea-t-elle. _Demain Hagrid, tu vas prendre cher !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Je vous avais pas prévenus que j'étais folle ? Et bien maintenant c'est chose faite ! ^_^<strong>_


End file.
